


Stay With Me

by biscuitbcne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Mortality, Protectiveness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitbcne/pseuds/biscuitbcne
Summary: Magnus Bane is the high warlock of Brooklyn, in a relationship with Alec Lightwood. One night, when Asmodeus showed up to Magnus’ loft and Alec came back home to an empty loft which was unusual for sure, it made Alec panic and get worried.. will Magnus be okay? Will he be harmed? Will he be alive?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first time that i am making a fanfic like this and my first work on this website... please bare with me and i hope you enjoy this! if you don´t, that´s okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways this is my first time posting on here so bare with me and everything lmao.. anyways enjoy this!

**Now that Magnus did not have any magic, he had to do everything by hand and oh how Alec hoped that it was all going to be okay.**

**‘’Hey… don’t be so insecure, okay?’’ Alec said, worrying once again.**   
**‘’I will try..’’ Magnus said, a sigh was let out and he looked down.**

**This was the first day, that he had to do everything himself since the lost of his magic..**

**‘’I will be home later… you can always call me’’ Alec said, kissing Magnus’ forehead while Magnus just nodded his head.**

**Little did they know that this moment might be the last time that they will see each other, touch each other and kiss each other.**


	2. One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this will be the first proper chapter and i hope that you enjoy this!

It was early in the morning when Alec and Magnus both woke up.. they got dressed and ate breakfast together like they always did.. they had French toast, made by Magnus himself, some juice and some fruit.. after breakfast, Alec kissed Magnus goodbye like usually and he just took off to the institute to start a new day.

A few hours later, magnus had cleaned the loft, taken a shower and he had a few drinks which surprisingly, did not make him feel drunk or tipsy.

 

-time skip-

 

It was a cold night, it was silent and it was and suspiciously calm in the city..

Magnus knew that something must be going on but he tried not to worry too much about it as he thought that it was nothing but little did he know, that not everything was okay and that everything would take it’s turns like it usually did in the shadow world..

A little bit later, as Magnus could not sleep, he heard a knock on his door which was suspiciously weird to Magnus since it was 2:30AM in the morning..

He walked over to the door, to open it as something did not feel right and oh how he wished to have followed his heart, how he wished he had never opened that damn door...

Once it was open, a familiar face was there... his father, Asmodeus who had escaped out of Edom which magnus knew nothing about and without his magic, it was going to be hard for Magnus to fight against his own father which was why he tried to close the door immediately but yet, Magnus was not fast enough as his father, used his magic to blast Magnus into a wall, leaving Magnus in pain as he tried his best not to show any pain..

 

Magnus got up shortly after and he just groaned as he said “what are you doing here, father?” which his father just chuckled at when Magnus asked it...

 

his father stepped closer to him, shutting and locking the door as he grabbed Magnus by the collar of his shirt as Asmodeus said “oh i’m here to visit my sweet boy... am I not allowed to be worried about my own son?’’ which gave Magnus shivers down his spine.

 

Magnus tried to get out of Asmodeus his grip but yet, no success... ‘’you are not listening to me, are you... boy?’’ Asmodeus asked as his cat-like-eyes appeared... it made Magnus a bit afraid of what was going to happen to him and he really hoped that he would still be alive right after all of this since he did not want Alec to start worrying...

 

‘’you? Caring about me? Oh, I have heard better jokes than those...’’ Magnus said as he got away from his father... oh now he had to get away for sure since he saw his father getting angrier and angrier with time.

 

It was only a matter of time until his father made Magnus fly into a wall again but this time, it was with his face first, causing Magnus to have his face covered in blood as he groaned and tried to get up so he could make a call.. he wanted to call Alec because he felt like this was the last time that he was going to be able to hear his voice but yet, his father was faster, hitting the phone out of Magnus his hand as he grabbed Magnus by his face as he opened a portal while Magnus, was shaking entirely...

 

When they went through the portal, Magnus was unconscious as Asmodeus placed Magnus on the floor while he kept an eye on Magnus...

A few minutes later, Magnus managed to wake up and sit up... he was healed but yet, Magnus decided to stay quiet... ‘’ah... you are awake.’’ Asmodeus said as he chuckled while reading one of the many books that he had laying around.

 

Magnus got up and he looked around, trying to figure out where he was and how to get away since he was NOT planning on staying there with his father and soon after, he realized where he was... he was in Edom and he knew for sure that this was not going to turn out great

 

‘’why are we here? Why did you take me to Edom?? What are you planning on doing with me, father...?’’ magnus asked as he was in his panic mode that he pretty much was in when a situation did not feel right like the one that he was in right now...

 

‘’oh sweet boy... I just want to have some time with my favorite son or is that not allowed anymore?’’ Asmodeus asked while using his magic to make Magnus stay inside of the house.

 

While Magnus was panicking and trying to get away from his father.

 

Alec had finished his shift at the institute...

Izzy went on patrol around the city together with Clary since they requested to go together...

 

as Alec grabbed his jacket and everything, he made sure the office was locked and he made his way over to Magnus his loft, not knowing what was going to be waiting for him there...

 

Alec had expected Magnus to be asleep like usually since it was very late and of course, they both needed sleep but once Alec entered the loft, he looked around for Magnus and immediately got worried since Magnus wasn’t there like usually..

 

‘’magnus?!’’ he yelled while running around the loft, trying to find any clues of where he could be and then he noticed the walls and a book shelf that was destroyed and he immediately called Izzy.

 

 

-phone call-

 

 

<p>Izzy answered the phone as she was already a bit worried as she said ‘’Alec? What’s going on??’’ she could hear some sniffing and him kind of hiccupping as she followed with a ‘’why are you crying??’’ while she already got worried since Alec did not really showed his feelings/emotions that often.

 

‘’Iz, I need your help… now, please’’ Alec asked as he felt scared… scared that something might have happen.

 

Izzy just shook her head and she already was confused as she asked ‘’woah, why? What’s going on, Alec?? Are you okay?’’ Izzy asked while she sat down slowly, not really understanding what exactly was happening.

 

Alec was walking around, in circles as he got nervous and very anxious that he had to sit down for a little bit as it got quiet on the other side of the phone but after a good solid minute, he spoke again and said ‘’I don’t know what to do… I just got back home and Magnus is gone.. the walls are destroyed and his book shelf is destroyed as well.. Iz, I don’t have a good feeling about this’’ Alec said, trying to sound a bit calmer as than how he was feeling.

 

Isabelle on the other hand, was very confused and she tried her best to understand what exactly was happening since this all, was also weird for isabelle herself… ‘’what do you mean? Is he not at the loft at all? Alec, try to calm down, tell me what is happening and I will try my best to help you.’’ Isabelle said as Alec was still trying to calm down.

 

‘’okay so I came back home, thinking that Magnus, was at the loft, sleeping but… he isn’t here.. I am so worried and scared because what if something bad happened to him?? What if he, you know… is dead?’’ Alec said as he started to cry again but this time, the tears weren’t going to stop streaming down his face.

 

As hard as Izzy tried to calm him down, she went back to the institute even if she was on patrol with Clary…

 

‘’ okay, this doesn’t sound good… Alec, come back to the institute and we will figure this all out, okay?’’ Isabelle said while the two girls both returned to the institute where they waited for Alec but they tried to keep Alec speaking because they did not know what could happen if he hung up.

 

Alec nodded his head and took a few deep breathes as he agreed to going back to the institute which he usually did not return to right after he worked but he was determined to find the warlock ‘’okay, fine, i’ll come over but, it doesn’t feel good, something feels odd’’ Alec said while he got up again and grabbed his jacket and left the loft again.

 

-end phone call-

 

Isabelle switched the lights on at the institute and they both waited for Alec to return to the institute and once he almost was there, he hung up and rushed into the institute.

 

Once he was there, he rushed to find Izzy and once he found her, he was out of breathe due to him worrying a bit too much

 

‘’where do we start? Do you know where he could be?’’ Isabelle asked as she tried to comfort Alec..

 

this was a hard time for Alec since he just wanted his boyfriend to be safe but unfortunately, he had the feeling that Magnus could possibly be hurt as he did not know, who would take Magnus.

 

‘’no… no I don’t know where he could be… Izzy, im scared... just the thought of Magnus getting hurt makes my skin crawl…’’ Alec said while he ran his hands through his hair as he heard Jace walk up to them as well.

 

‘’why are you two awake?? What’s wrong?’’ Jace asked as he frowned slightly when he noticed Alec in a panicking mode which usually did not mean anything good unfortunately…

They answered Jace his question as they immediately went back to look for Magnus as they found something that could possibly help them with the search…

Izzy looked at both of her brothers as she sighed deeply as they were all pretty much exhausted but they would not stop trying to find the warlock since they had promised Alec to find Magnus…

After many hours of looking for Magnus, they sadly did not find anything that could even help them other than a few demons on the loose but those were not their concern for now…

Gosh, Izzy did not want to disappoint Alec but they were all exhausted but when they were about to go to bed, the red light aka the alarm for when demons were running around as they also saw something rather weird…

 

They tried to look into it more and more until they checked the camera footage once again and they immediately saw someone who looked suspicious and could possibly be a greater demon and maybe the one that took Magnus as they also knew that this could never be safe enough because they did not know how powerful it was which was why they needed to do a bit more research on this one while Alec already had ideas of who this could be since the warlock had spoken about this one but will they be able to find Magnus alive?? Will they find a dead warlock? Those were all Alec his concerns…

 

They hoped to find the warlock…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope you guys enjoyes this first chapter! please remember that this is my first time doing something like this so i apologize if it sucks!


	3. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> here is another Chapter and i really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as well as my first one!

The following few days, it was a hard time for all the Shadowhunters who were looking for Magnus who had gone missing after a mysterious activity of a greater demon, but while they were all trying to find the warlock which they all knew was not going to be easy since this demon could shape shift into anyone or anything and all they had, were pieces of Magnus´ clothing that were shredded to pieces and possibly from when the attack happened.

 

‘’who could have done this? I don’t get it, izzy’’ Alec said while he had not slept or eaten in days which made it even harder for Alec to focus on finding Magnus but he too, was trying to help and find Magnus or at least get closer to him which they all wanted as izzy said ‘’I don’t know, Alec, this is rather weird than mysterious since no one has seen Magnus leaving or anyone entering the loft.’’ while she was focusing on the movements that could be seen on the security cameras outside the loft as they were placed by the door just to keep an eye on everything happening there.

 

Now that they were all focusing and Alec finally agreed to get some sleep, they got a rather weird and interesting hint on where Magnus could be as one of the shadowhunters, mentioned it to isabelle who was immediately afraid of what could have happened to Magnus as she now knew for sure that this was Magnus´ father and since she was so sure, she decided to head over to Magnus´ loft and just continued the inspection there which might not be a good idea but hey, she wanted to find Magnus for the sake of Alec his well-being and once Isabelle arrived at Magnus´ loft, she was shocked with what she saw which were several walls destroyed and books were spread all over the floor of the room.

 

Isabelle started to look for clues and everything that could possibly be useful to every shadowhunter who had been looking for the warlock which were over 25 shadowhunters and many downworlders were also looking out for Magnus including Raphael, Luke, Maia and Simon who all had been worried while Raphael was mostly looking during the night with Luke as Maia and Simon both were looking during the day which had also brought them closer but since their breakup, there basically had been a lot of awkward moments between the vampire and werewolf as they barely spoke but yet tried to communicate with each other which also wasn’t that easy to do.

 

Back in Edom, Magnus was locked up with his father so they both couldn’t escape and Magnus couldn’t seek help which also was impossible since Magnus did not have any magic so it was a rather hard time for him as Magnus also couldn’t tell how long he had been gone or had gone without eating, he basically was clueless and barely even said a word which was making his father pretty mad.

 

‘’when are you going to say a word to me, boy?’’ Asmodeus looked at Magnus while he asked that which also left Magnus silent with his back turned to his father who now was getting even angrier due to the silence that had fallen as Magnus had been in Edom for a total of 5 days already without food but just water and a few books which he tried to just read and not pay attention to the warmth from the sand and the place itself.

 

‘’why did you take me? Why did you have to take me?’’ Magnus asked which were his first words in 5 days, 5 days of complete silence and just demons making weird noises outside as his father said ‘’I had no choice… if I didn’t take you, you would’ve been in danger and I don’t want that to ever happen’’ while Magnus was rather confused because he did not know if his father was serious or if it was another trap yet he did not believe any of it because why would his father protect him? it was weird to Magnus himself since this was something new because he felt like his father never cared about him or anything, which left Magnus gulping a little.

 

‘’I don’t believe that you want to protect me… just tell me the real reason or let me go.’’ Magnus his voice was getting a bit stern as he just turned to his father who was just sitting in a chair, watching Magnus to make sure nothing happened or that Magnus escaped as his father followed with a ‘’believe what you want but it’s true… i wanted to protect you from those nephilims and I want to give you a home where you can feel safe and where you belong, Magnus’’ as he got up and god, Magnus would sacrifice himself just to get back into Alec´ arms as Magnus was already thinking of the moment that he might die while back at the institute, Alec had woken up again and it was around the evening already which made Alec get up immediately and rush back over to Isabelle and Jace who surprisingly were no where to be found so he went around, check every room but yet again, no sign of the shadowhunters as after few hours, when Isabelle and Jace walked back into the institute, Alec was practically waiting for them to return and oh, Alec wasn’t happy with this.

 

‘’where have you two been? We were supposed to be looking for Magnus’’ Alec’ voice was just breaking a little but he tried to be as strong as possible as Isabelle just looked at her brother and said ‘’Alec, we went to get some food but we are here now.’’ Isabelle was pretty nervous, knowing that she might have disappointed her brother and maybe even Magnus even though, he probably wasn’t even alive as Alec stared at them and then nodded his head, just sitting back down and looking at the footage of the cameras while Isabelle and Jace just went to their rooms, not knowing how to react to an upset Alec.

 

Of course, Alec was still pissed and anxious about all of this but he tried to hide it as well as possible but then, he just grabbed his phone, seeing a picture of Magnus that made him tear up even more but yet, no tears were rolling down his face since he tried to hold those in while Alec looked at the camera footage as his mother walked in and she just walked over to him, frowning a little.

 

‘’Alec, what is going on? Why are you alone?’’ Maryse had a frown on her face while staring at the camera footage, immediately getting worried on why her son, wasn’t happy and she also was worried because she would’ve thought that Magnus, was going to be there while Alec stayed quiet while he just shrugged and basically ignored his own mother which left her worried as she nodded her head and headed off to go look for Isabelle and Jace, hoping to get some answers on what was happening but when Maryse had found the other two, she didn’t knock and just walked into the room, a frown was still there as she asked ‘’what is happening? What is wrong with you guys’ brother? Do I have to be worried?’’ then a slight tear fell down Isabelle her face, making Maryse sigh as she sat down slowly and looked at the two siblings who were obviously, both upset.

 

While Jace explained everything to Maryse about what had happened, she couldn’t believe it as she made her way back over to Alec who was now gone too and Alec his jacket, stele, blades etc. were gone too which made Maryse worry a lot more at this point.

 

As Maryse had sent out almost every shadowhunter look for Alec, Jace and Isabelle focused on finding Magnus which was also their top priority along with Alec at this point as during the night, Isabelle and Jace were still looking for Magnus by using the map and the camera footage which sadly, were not helpful at this point since they knew that Magnus could possibly be somewhere, they could never come such as Edom and while looking for Magnus, they got a hint on where Alec could be as  Maryse and a few shadowhunters, rushed over to the place only to find an unconscious shadowhunter laying on the ground as Maryse immediately called paramedics from the institute to pick him up as she held Alec his head up while repeatedly feeling for a pulse since she knew for sure, that something bad could have happened.

 

As soon as the paramedics from the institute were there, they brought him into the institute to see what was wrong with the boy but was everything going to be okay? Was Alec going to survive this? A few moments later, Maryse, Isabelle and Jace were waiting outside the room, worried about Alec and after a few minutes one of the paramedics came back out, having a rather concerning frown on her face as she took Maryse apart as the nurse said ‘’he has been attacked by a demon… we had to take the venom out but we are not sure if everything will be okay and if he is able to look for the warlock’' as Maryse immediately started to worry a lot more, since she wanted to protect her children, yet she knew that these were the risks of being a shadowhunter then, Maryse returned to Jace and Isabelle, she explained everything that had happened, leaving them a worried as their mother was at the moment.

 

A few minutes later, Maryse, Isabelle and Jace walked into the room as Isabelle immediately grabbed Alec’  hand, tearing up a little bit because she hated to see her brother in pain or even injured and after a couple of minutes to an hour, Alec opened his eyes slowly, they tried to be as calm as possible while they watched Alec open his eyes and immediately, Alec was looking around the room, hoping to see Magnus but no sign of the warlock which left him upset as he knew that they did not succeed to find the warlock and just moments later, Alec tried to get out of bed while everyone tried to stop him by holding his hand and trying to calm him down as he said ‘’please, I have to find Magnus… I want him here, I want to hug him.’’ Alec’ voice cracked while he said that but then Maryse looked at the nurse and she nodded her head, approving Alec to get up but not leave the institute.

 

He was so determined to find Magnus but he had a bad feeling about it that left him even more worried, not even looking after himself or his health which was actually everyone their priority.

 

They wanted Alec to be healthy but they also wanted Magnus to be okay which they knew, was probably not okay as it had been a couple of days and almost a week already since the warlock had been taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you've reached the end of the third chapter! do you like it?? let me know!
> 
> again, i am sorry if it's not that good, i'm trying my best!


	4. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> i'm sorry that it took a while to get this up! it's been a long week but here it is, chapter 4! i hope you guys enjoy this one as well!

It had been a hard week for the shadowhunters and downworlders and while Alec was still healing from his injuries, he was still looking for the warlock who had now been missing for a good solid week and yet, no hints or anything that could lead them to the warlock but in the meanwhile, everyone was there for each other and they mostly were there for Alec since this period, was a hard a rough time for the shadowhunter.

 

Magnus too, was missing Alec a lot as he had been crying a lot since he got taken away from Alec which had traumatized him a little if he had to be honest and while he did not get hurt, he felt like he was dying and he felt like his father could lash out at any point and any moment since Magnus was not that easy to handle when he was upset.

 

During the downworlders counseling meeting, they spoke about Magnus his disappearing with Raphael, Meliorn and Luke but as long as Alec was still hurt, he had given Underhill the honor of leading this meeting while Alec concentrated on his paper work and finding Magnus as long as no one tried to stop him or tried sending him to his bedroom to get some rest.

 

‘’why can’t I just go? Why and what are you keeping me here for, father?’’ Magnus’ voice still sounded a little vulnerable and broken as he did not look up at his father or even gave him the attention as long as he did not get any proper answers or information.

 

‘’why are you even asking? You already know why you’re here and why I am still keeping you here, son’’ Asmodeus’ voice was stern and it was filled with anger and also a little bit of regret as weird as that sounded, there was a little bit of regret in that answer which made Magnus sigh deeply as he just nodded his head while looking down.

 

As hard as it was, Magnus was losing faith since it had been a week like his father said, yet not believing his own father since he knew, that his father could be manipulating his own son as Magnus, was not new with those kind of things.

 

Back in Brooklyn, New York, Raphael had told his clan to go out and look for the warlock which was something that Raphael never really did since there could be things happening at the Dumort but according to Raphael, finding his ‘father’ was a priority as he did not want the only family that he had, besides his clan, to die or stay gone forever and it had been kind of an issue for Raphael since he needed Magnus there, he needed Magnus to be in New York as it was kind of empty and boring without Magnus.

 

A few hours later at the institute, Alec had gotten a clue to where Magnus could be and he immediately called Isabelle, Jace and every other Nephilim over to help but while some of them were dealing with other stuff such as missions/fighting demons, there were only like 15 Nephilims who were available to help which made Alec a little bit more upset but that was okay since he knew, that they might be getting Magnus back in a couple of days and maybe even in a few hours ‘’okay, I got a clue on where Magnus could be and I need all of you to help me find him. This is our number one priority right now and we need to find Magnus, no matter what!’’ Alec’ voice was pretty loud but all the nephilims nodded their heads and agreed to helping on finding Magnus.

 

‘’Alec, I might have found something that could help us with this mission.’’ Isabelle was pretty sure that she had found something new but she also felt insecure about it. ‘’oh? Show me, will you?’’ Alec looked at it and he hugged his sister as there was a faint smile on Isabelle’ face as Alec then let go of the girl and he just looked deeper into the things that Isabelle had given him and indeed, those things were things that no other shadowhunter had found yet, as it basically were new camera footages but these were not from the institute themselves… no, these were from a store that was laying across the building that Magnus was living in as they showed a tall someone walk in and out of the building.

 

While Magnus was locked in a whole different world where he had been tortured, starved and basically humiliated by his own father, Magnus felt like something was about to happen but yet, he had lost faith… faith in having Alec finding him since Magnus thought that it was becoming impossible at this point as he thought that Alec had forgotten about him… that he had moved on and probably had found someone new.

 

‘’he won’t come back for you, Magnus… he will never come and save you and I think that he has forgotten about you’’ Asmodeus was just chuckling and making fun of Magnus who was crying while his father teased him with food many, many times as long as he did not behave and did what his father wanted.

 

A few hours later when Magnus was asleep for the first time since his father had taken him, Asmodeus had decided to put Magnus to sleep for a long time with a spell since he refused to have the Nephilim, take Magnus while being awake… no, it wasn’t going to be that easy.

 

As Alec was training with Jace, Luke had been looking everywhere just to find more clues and yet, he did not find anything and that was when he stepped to Catarina, trying to get her to help since she was a warlock and probably could help them since Luke had hoped that she might know who Magnus could have taken while Luke already thought that it was Asmodeus but yet, he wanted to know where Asmodeus could’ve gone with Magnus, yet not telling Alec or any of the nephilims about the fact that he was going to ask Catarina for help and about the fact that he thought that Asmodeus had taken him and he had a feeling that it might really have been Asmodeus.

 

As Luke arrived at Catarina her place, he just tried to calm her down at first as Catarina had gone to tug Madzie in for the night while Luke waited for her to return and once she had returned, he just sighed as he said ‘’Magnus has been taken and we don’t know where he could have gone.’’ As Luke’ voice was pretty calm while Catarina was trying not to get panicky again.

 

‘’how did this happen? Who has him?’’ Catarina absolutely did not want to think about the possible things such as death that could have happened to Magnus ‘’I think that Asmodeus, Magnus his father, has taken him but I do not know where he could have taken Magnus and that’s why I came to you.’’ Luke was still calm, well that was what he tried to make her believe as he kept an eye on Catarina.

 

As Catarina was doing her best, Luke was walking in circles and he just tried to stay silent as Catarina did her work. It was a lot that Catarina was trying to figure out but she too wanted to find Magnus, no matter what and she was not going to give up anytime soon.

 

‘’i think that i know it, Luke.’’ Catarina looked up at Luke as her voice did not sound very confident or even excited. ‘’okay well? Who has him? Where is he?’’ Luke was starting to get impatient.

 

As Catarina was explaining everything to Luke, Magnus had kind of escaped the home from Asmodeus which was not going to last long since there were demons flying everywhere and they would basically bring Magnus back to his father which he was trying to avoid.

 

While Magnus still thought that Alec had forgotten about him, he had been starving himself for days and he also did not sleep but that was not the case since Alec missed Magnus a lot, even so much that he just wished that he had asked that one question before he left which was now getting to Alec and it made him feel guilty.

 

After a few hours, Alec got a call from a deeply concerned Luke ‘’hey Luke, what’s up?’’ Alec was still keeping an eye on the camera footage together with Underhill who has been helping him a lot since Magnus disappeared and not just by being there for him no, he also had been making sure that Alec ate and slept enough since he did not want Alec to starve.

 

 

‘’it was Asmodeus who has him… guess that I was right with this one, huh?’’ Luke joked and he knew that Alec was going to be way more worried than anyone right now. ‘’what do you mean? Asmodeus is in Edom, they locked those portals to Edom’’ Alec’ voice was cracking a little, trying his best not to cry again but was that even the truth? Did they really lock the portals to Edom? That was now one big question for Alec but also for Luke himself.

 

‘’Catarina might know a way on how to get to Asmodeus… well, that’s what she told me of course’’ Luke was trying to remain calm so that Alec wouldn’t freak out too. ‘’okay, and how are we going to do that?’’ Alec was determined to find his boyfriend and the father of the warlock but he didn’t know what he was getting himself into and in reality, no one really knew what they were getting themselves into.

 

Alec wanted to know what that way was and he wanted to know everything about it including the bad parts that were attached to the plan. ‘’Catarina and I will come over to talk to you about it but it doesn’t seem that easy, Alec.’’ Luke’ voice changed a little since he was concerned about the safety of Alec as well as Izzy, Clary and Jace their safety.

 

But as Izzy and Jace were both busy with trying to solve another case, it basically would make it impossible that they joined Alec to go to Edom and but the case that Jace and Izzy were working on, had to do with another greater demon but this one was not new to them since they had fought a similar demon a long time ago but this was when they were a lot younger so of course, they knew that this was not hard but yet, keeping it a secret from Alec would be harder since they both knew that Alec would want to go with them to fight and protect them which was not possible at the moment.

 

As Luke and Catarina both arrived at the institute, Alec was waiting in his office and he was just playing some mundane games on his iPad as he just tried to stay calm and distract himself for a little bit until it was time to go to Edom and as Luke and Catarina walked into the office and closed the door behind them, Alec placed the device down and he saw the concerned looks on both, Catarina and Luke their faced which weren’t very pleasing to Alec himself either nor was it pleasing to Underhill who was sitting in Alec his office as well. ‘’I’ll leave you guys to it, if anyone needs something, don’t hesitate to yell my name!’’ Underhill said as he left the room, leaving Catarina, Luke and Alec alone so they could discuss everything.

 

Luke and Catarina both looked at Alec and they just gulped a little bit, not knowing how to explain to Alec what they found out. ‘’so, we know that Asmodeus has him and he possibly is in Edom but its way too dangerous to go to Edom, Alec’’ Catarina started as her voice sounded a little bit down as Alec was confused already. ‘’yes, I know that it’s dangerous but how else am I going to get Magnus back? ‘’ Alec’ voice was basically cracking a lot at this point, causing Alec to get tears in his eyes which he tried to hide.

 

Catarina looked down and she nodded her head slowly as she said ‘’we are going to come with you and we will help you… you can’t do this alone and you can’t do this without a warlock by your side’’ Catarina was trying to calm Alec down since she could see that Alec was on the verge of crying as Luke looked at Catarina and then looked at Alec as he said ‘’you have to understand that we want you to be unharmed and since you got that injury, we are worried that he might send one of the demons after you, Alec’’ while Alec just stayed quiet and nodded his head, he was thinking about everything that Magnus and Alec went through together in the time that they were together.

 

While Catarina, Luke and Alec were discussing on how to get Asmodeus and how to get Magnus back, Jace and Izzy also got back from their mission and everything went as planned but since they were back earlier, they could help Alec, Luke and Catarina with the hunt for Asmodeus which they knew that they needed more people for in order to succeed but was this going to work out? Was this going to go as planned or are they going to find an empty place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!
> 
> so this is the end of Chapter 4! what do you guys think? will Alec, Catarina, Luke, Izzy and Jace find Magnus or will they find an empty place?? let me know!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! until next time ;)


	5. Just Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Izzy, Clary, Catarina and Luke go out to save Magnus, they need to work as fast as possible but will this go as planned? Will they be able to rescue Magnus from his father? will Magnus be alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> i know that it has been quite a while since i updated and i apologize! but here is another chapter and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

As Alec was being looked after by a nurse, Luke and Catarina were both waiting outside of the room as they knew that there was a possibility of Alec not being allowed to join them but that was the last thing that they wanted to think about. ‘’I will be back soon. I have to go ask Jace something really quick’’ Luke’s voice filled the silence that was to be heard in the hallway while Catarina stayed silent and just nodded her head.

As Luke walked towards Jace, he also found Izzy and Clary there and they were all waiting to get the good or bad news about Alec. ‘’so, I haven’t heard anything about Alec yet but we need to talk about something that has to do with this mission.’’ Luke sounded very serious and he just sat down next to Jace, looking around the table to try and he just frowned a little bit. Now that Alec got hurt, Luke did not want to take any risks as he knew that they needed to save Magnus for sure and that absolutely could not wait, no matter what.

They all looked at each other before nodding their heads. As Luke started to sigh again and then said ‘’I do not want anyone to go and look for Magnus on their own. I know that its hard right now but we can’t let anyone else get hurt, do you guys understand that?’’ while he kept an eye on all three of the shadowhunters as they nodded their heads in agreement. ‘’but are we allowed to go outside? Like, away from the institute?’’ Jace asked as Luke then frowned and nodded his head. ‘’yes, of course… why wouldn’t you be allowed? I just don’t want you guys to go looking for Magnus all alone and if you guys know something, I want that you guys come to me and tell me everything, do you guys understand?’’ Luke’s voice was stern and they all nodded their heads in agreement once again.

A little while later, the nurse walked over to Luke who was still waiting but he was all alone since the others were having dinner and Luke did not want to leave Alec all alone there. Luke got up as he saw the nurse and he already expected bad news from the nurse. ‘’he is stable enough but he will have to stay here for a couple of days until we are sure that he is okay and completely stable.’’ The nurse spoke as a weight fell off of Luke’ chest and he just felt relieved that Alec was going to be okay. ‘’okay that is good. Can I see him or is he not awake yet?’’ Luke asked as the nurse lead him to the room where Alec was and Luke was right since Alec wasn’t awake yet. The nurse then left them alone and Luke sat down next to Alec while he sighed softly and shook his head continuously.

‘’we will get Magnus back, Alec… I will not rest until I have found him and I will make sure that Asmodeus pays for what he did… I will not let him get away with all of this’’ Luke said as he then got up and left the room which he actually did not want to leave but he also needed to get some food and he had to make room for Alec his family in case they wanted to see him too.

Meanwhile in Edom, Magnus was still stuck with his father who had starved him at this point but also treated him like a little kid which he hated a lot but what could he do? He was stuck with his father for god knows how long. Magnus felt that Alec wasn’t doing well which made him tear up a little as he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. As Asmodeus came back into the room, he could see Magnus his teary eyes which made him role his eyes. ‘’grow up, he isn’t coming for you and he never will.’’ Asmodeus’s voice filled the entire room since his voice was very stern which made Magnus jump a little but yet, he decided to stay quiet and turn his back to his father.

Magnus was after all still hoping that Alec would come and save him even though his father had told him that it would never happen but secretly, Magnus still had a little hope and faith inside him as he refused to give up on Alec and everything else. As his father finally went to make Magnus some food, Magnus actually saw a chance in escaping from his father which might not be a good idea but he wanted and he had to try it.   
As Magnus then got up, he tried to be as quiet as possible just so he wouldn’t disturb his father and he absolutely did not want to get punished by his father.

Magnus managed to escape and he just ran as fast as possible, hoping that he would somehow get somewhere where he could get some help but he doubted it since the demons that were flying over his head, always managed to tell Asmodeus if there was someone in Edom or had escaped which made everything even more risky. As Magnus was running, he tripped and fell into the sand with his face. His entire face was covered in sand and he just tried to get it off his face but it was burning his skin… he tried to get it off as quick as possible and as he looked back, he saw his father walk up to him who seemed to be rather angry and definitely was in a mood to punish his own son…  
But as he passed a tree, something had stopped him. Something that wasn’t to be seen with the naked eye but Magnus definitely knew that it was some sort of prison that Asmodeus was being kept in and he could only walk until a certain point but somehow, Magnus was far away from that shield and he just smiled and laughed a little… he was kind of free now but he had nowhere to go since if he went back, his father would definitely take him.

As Magnus was just sitting on his jacket which was way too big for him, Luke and Catarina were planning to go and rescue Magnus the same day even if they had to go all alone. They were getting their weapons and everything else but then, Izzy and Clary walked up to them and said ‘’we are going with you guys… no matter what, we won’t let you guys go all alone.’’ Was to be heard and it echoed a little. Luke and Catarina nodded their heads in agreement.  
‘’okay, lets do this but I don’t want anyone to get killed… not even Asmodeus, do you guys understand this?’’ Luke asked and both girls nodded their heads. They got ready and Catarina managed to open a portal to Edom but once they got there, they could see the demons flying above their heads and a castle in the very back. Luke, Catarina, Izzy and Clary just sighed and looked at each other as they then nodded their heads as they made their way over to the castle and just kept an eye on the demons above them. 

As they got closer to the castle, they could see a man who they already knew was Asmodeus but why was he outside? They thought that Asmodeus would’ve been inside when they arrived but they were wrong. ‘’how are we going to get to Magnus now?’’ Izzy asked and she just looked around until she saw a small boy sitting on the sand and she just ran towards him.   
But as Izzy got closer to the boy, she could see that Asmodeus spotted her and he already wasn’t so happy about that.  
Izzy tried to run as fast as possible but with her heels, she wasn’t that fast as usual due to the sand. Once she got to the boy, she could see that it was Magnus and she just kneeled down beside him and hugged him. ‘’you’re safe now… don’t worry, I got you’’ were the words that Izzy said. Magnus was completely exhausted and his face was burned and he was crying as he hugged Izzy back gently… ‘’I thought that no one would ever come for me.’’ Magnus’ voice was cracking a little and he just cried into Izzy her neck.   
Izzy got up while holding the boy in her arms and she just looked for a way to get passed Asmodeus as she then could see that Catarina was performing a spell to make Asmodeus trapped on the exact place that he was standing but it would only last for a few minutes since the ley lines weren’t strong in Edom ever since Asmodeus and Lilith both had been send back.

Izzy tried to run as fast as possible with Magnus in her arms and once she got to Luke, Catarina and Clary, she handed Magnus over to Luke and he just looked at him and sighed softly. ‘’we have to get out of here… now’’ Luke’ voice was strong and it was clear that they really had to flee Edom and Magnus’ father.

As Magnus got unconscious again, Luke, Catarina, Clary and Izzy started to walk back to the portal as fast as they could as Alec and Jace were waiting at the institute at the other side of the portal and they were getting a bit nervous since Alec felt like something was wrong so he just started to walk around in circles.  
‘’hey, what’s wrong? Why are you so nervous?’’ Jace’ voice was a bit off at this point since he also wanted Clary to come back as a whole and not hurt or anything.   
‘’it’s nothing… I just want to hold Magnus again’’ Alec was tearing up again and after a little while, Luke, Clary, Catarina and Izzy all came through the portal and no one was hurt but there was something off… there was a little boy which made Alec look up as he stepped closer slowly, feeling the tears run down his face. ‘’don’t tell me that— ‘’ Alec said as Luke nodded his head and handed the tiny body over to Alec as he just held Magnus close to him.   
Alec looked over at Catarina and his lip was shaking a little bit. ‘’Catarina… p-please you have to h-help him’’ Alec was stuttering and she just sighed softly… even she didn’t know how to fix this problem. ‘’Alec… I don’t know how to fix this without making it even worse…’’ Catarina was worried for Magnus’ health since everything was even more dangerous due to Magnus’ tiny body. Alec was begging Catarina at this point and it made Catarina tear up as well… god, she wanted to help Magnus and Alec but she knew that this was a dangerous situation and no matter what, Magnus would get hurt either way so there really wasn’t an option that was safe for both Alec and Magnus.

‘’look… we have to think about Magnus’ health, okay? Both physical and mental health.’’ ‘’a single spell isn’t going to bring Magnus back as a whole and you have to understand that first.’’ Catarina said and Alec just repeatedly nodded his head… he was determined to safe Magnus and he will do whatever it takes to help him.  
Alec took Magnus’ tiny hand and he just brushed Magnus’ hair to the side as he whispered ‘’Magnus, please… if you can hear me, I will get you back and I will make sure that Asmodeus pays for this…’’ were the words that Alec was whispering to Magnus.  
Catarina took Alec and Magnus to the back where Alec placed Magnus down on a bed carefully. Catarina was watching Alec and she just smiled a little… she knew that she has to do whatever it took, to bring Magnus back and put him in his original body even though she knew that there were a lot of risks.

Once Alec placed Magnus down on the bed, he left the room like Catarina had asked him and she just began to do the spell on Magnus. She kept checking his heart rate on a monitor and after a little bit, Magnus was back in his own body… his centuries old body which everyone recognized. Catarina hooked Magnus back on a monitor for his heart and brain and she then left the room again.   
Alec looked up and he stood up as he kept looking at Catarina, waiting for an answer as he was very nervous and he didn’t want that something went wrong.   
‘’I got Magnus back into his old body and I tried to restore his old memories but I don’t know if he still has them right now… we will have to wait and see how it goes but I am pretty sure that he still has all of them.   
‘’ Catarina said as Alec just gave her a hug and she returned it… Alec has tears building up in his eyes and he pulled away slowly as he asked ‘’can I go and see him…?’’ while he was a bit nervous. Catarina nodded her head and she helped Alec get into the room where he just sat down and took his hand gently… he was so emotional, that he couldn’t help but let the tears stream down his face.  
Alec was sitting there, looking at the body of his boyfriend as he just wiped his tears away again. He was sniffling the whole time as he then grabbed Magnus’ hand and just intertwined their fingers as he kissed the hand of the older male gently.

He hoped that the male was going to be okay and he would do everything to help Magnus… he would kill for Magnus and he would do everything that it took, to make him happy.  
Alec wasn’t going to let Magnus get hurt again and he wasn’t going to let Asmodeus get away with any of this which is why he had a plan which could go both ways, bad and good but he wasn’t thinking about that. he just wanted his boyfriend to be okay and healthy just like before.

Alec really did hope that Magnus would keep his memories but he trusted Catarina with his life at this point. Catarina then walked back into the room and she tilted her head a little bit as she could help but smile a little… ‘’can I come in?’’ she asked and Alec placed Magnus’ hand down as he then got up and he nodded his head, looking at Catarina, wiping his tears away a little as he looked back over his shoulder at Magnus.   
‘’don’t worry… he is going to be okay but please go outside with your siblings… Clary will look after Magnus and you can— ‘’ was what Catarina said before she got cut off by Alec. ‘’no… I am staying here and I am not leaving Magnus! I want to be here when he wakes up.’’ Was to be heard and Catarina nodded her head as she sighed softly… she really just wanted Alec to calm down and go outside for a little while.   
‘’if that’s what you want, then I respect your decision.’’ She said and Alec just went to sit down again… Alec really just wanted Magnus to be happy and healthy, nothing else… but maybe that was too much to ask for?  
After a few hours, Magnus started to open his eyes again and Alec just looked at Magnus and he turned Magnus’ head to him while he was nervous, not knowing if Magnus would recognize him. ‘’there you are’’ Alec’ voice was shaking and Magnus just looked at Alec and he smiled. ‘’and there you are.’’ As Magnus placed his hand on Alec’ cheek which made Alec smile a little. Magnus squeezed his cheek and then pulled his hand back.  
Magnus was getting used to the lightning as he looked around a little bit and asked ‘’what happened?’’ ‘’oh well, you got put back into your old, tiny body. But everything’s going to be okay.’’ Were the words that came out of Alec’ mouth. Magnus tried to sit back up again and Alec just tried to make Magnus feel comfortable by fluffing up his pillow and put it behind his back.   
‘’just hold on. Here, let me get that for you.’’ Was what Alec said as he helped Magnus, making sure that he wasn’t in pain or uncomfortable. A sigh came out of Magnus’ mouth as he then just went to lay back down slowly and yes, he was comfortable. 

Magnus exhaled and said ‘’I could get used to this type of treatment’’ ‘’but definitely not this wardrobe’’ with a light chuckle which made Alec smile a tiny bit. Alec wanted to help Magnus and he just tried to think of a solution and then he said ‘’right. Let me get you a change of clothes’’ but as Alec walked away, Magnus stopped Alec and said ‘’no, no need.’’ As he tried to use his magic to get him a new pair of clothes and that was when Alec realized that Magnus forgot that he didn’t have magic anymore… oh, how was he going to explain this to Magnus?   
Magnus was confused and he looked at Alec as Alec tilted his head and just gulped a little. ‘’what is going on here? Why do I not have my magic?’’ Magnus’ voice was shaking and Alec really didn’t know how to explain this bit he had to. ‘’you lost your magic a while ago… Magnus, you don’t have magic’’ Alec’ words made Magnus tear up and shake his head as he tried to use his magic again but sadly, there was nothing… not even a tiny spark which made Magnus nod his head as he tried to hide his pain.

As Magnus began to recover, Alec had been making sure that Magnus had everything that his heart desired an of course, Magnus was staying at the institute until he was fully himself again. Some memories which included their date to Tokyo, had been removed but he did remember some things and one of those memories was the day that they met… that memory, didn’t go away and would most likely never leave Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you like it? let me know! if you want to stay updated on when i update my new chapter(s), you can follow me on twitter at @biscuitbcne and i will see you guys another time!
> 
> thank you for reading!


	6. Locks and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are welcoming their first son but how will this change their life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So here is a new chapter to this fic and I really hope you guys enjoy it!

Now that Magnus was recovering from everything, Alec had decided to take Magnus somewhere but he wanted to do it as slow as possible. ‘’where are we going?’’ Magnus asked with a frown as he was getting dressed slowly. Magnus was wearing a basic shirt with a pair of green with red pants.   
Once he was ready, Alec came to check up on Magnus and he placed a soft kiss behind Magnus’ ear which made Magnus smile a little. Gosh, he was so happy to have Magnus back again and he wasn’t planning on letting him go that easily. 

Both men, made their way over to a public square where Magnus had been before and he was definitely happy to be back there. ‘’Alexander, why are we here exactly?’’ Magnus asked as he stopped walking which caused Alec to stop as well.  
Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes and he just sighed softly as he began to speak. ‘’I don’t know if you remember but, remember that bridge you took me to? The one in Paris where people put these locks on?’’ Alec spoke as Magnus was frowning a little bit. Of course, Magnus remembered it but he also didn’t remember much from that moment.   
Alec went into his pocket of his leather jacket ‘’okay. So, there’s something I wanted to do’’ were the words that came out of Alec’ mouth. ‘’Oh. You want to lock me up.’’ ‘’thought you’d never ask.’’ Magnus joked and Alec frowned a little bit. Alec was rather confused and he just smiled. ‘’No, no.’’ Alec said which made Magnus smile a little bit he was also confused.  
‘’yeah… they put those locks there to show their eternal love’’ Magnus said while he couldn’t help but smile. He thought that all of this was very sweet and cute and he was absolutely loving it. ‘’right! Well, they have a place like that here in New York too!’’ Alec said as he began to walk and Magnus followed. It was a huge wall with all kinds of locks but the word where the locks were connected to, said ‘LOVE’.

Magnus looked around and he smiled at every single lock as Alec began to speak again. ‘’Look, I don’t know. I know it’s silly. I wanted us to have a lock too!’’ Alec stared down at the locks as he stuttered a tiny bit. Magnus looked at Alec with a smile on his face… he thought that it was very cute as Alec put his hand out, the lock was open and in the palm of his hand as Magnus blew at the lock and words began to appear on the lock. Alec was confused since he didn’t know what it meant as he asked ‘’what does that say?’’ as Magnus answered ‘’Aky cinta kamu.’’ He looked up at Alec with a smile as the words ‘’Indonesian for ‘’I love you’’’’ while Alec couldn’t help but smile… he was so happy and he was so grateful for Magnus.  
Alec connected his lips to Magnus’ lips as the smile was still there. Alec then pulled away and he connected the lock to the fence on the word as Magnus watched and smiled widely.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and they both stared at it for a good minute as Alec then looked at Magnus and he grabbed Magnus his hand again. He was so deeply in love with Magnus that this made his heart skip a tiny beat. ‘’do you want to go and grab something to eat? I could use some food’’ Magnus asked and he looked as Alec as Alec nodded his head. They headed off to a restaurant which they had bene to before as it was a French restaurant.  
Halfway through the dinner, Alec got a call from Izzy saying that he needed to come back to the institute due to some complications. Although Alec wanted to continue the dinner, Magnus encouraged Alec to return to the institute since they were done anyways.   
Alec agreed to it and he kissed Magnus softly. ‘’I will see you tonight, okay?’’ Alec said as Magnus just nodded his head in agreement. Alec took off and he immediately returned to the institute where he was welcomed by Izzy as Magnus took off and went for a walk through the park.

It was very late and Magnus returned to the Institute as he waited for Alec in his office. It had been one hell of a day and Magnus rally wanted to sleep but he wanted to wait for Alec since he had been getting nightmares again which was probably another reason as to why Magnus hadn’t been able to get some sleep.  
A few minutes later, Alec walked into his office and he smiled when he saw his boyfriend. Alec then kissed Magnus his lips and he just took Magnus to his own bedroom since he knew that Magnus was tired… he could see it in his eyes and he also knew that Magnus had barely been sleeping.   
Alec and Magnus both got into their pajamas and went to lay down slowly and ended up facing each other. Oh, Alec was so in love with that man and Magnus was also in love with Alec.

As Magnus slowly fell asleep, Alec kept an eye on Magnus since he didn’t want to lose Magnus again. No matter what, Alec would always protect Magnus and Magnus would also protect Alec but for now, Alec just wanted Magnus to be safe, happy and healthy which was easier said than done.  
Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, just to ensure that Magnus wouldn’t get taken again just like last time… he really was going to protect Magnus with his whole life and no matter what, he will make everyone pay if they ever hurt Magnus. 

During the night, Magnus woke up and he was sweating a lot but Alec was awake as well. Alec looked up and he frowned a little bit as he caressed Magnus his arm gently. ‘’hey, what’s wrong?’’ Alec asked as Magnus shook his head… he was trying to hide everything again which made Alec sigh a little. He knew that something was going on and he knew for sure that Magnus had gotten another nightmare. Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus his cheek and he sat up as he handed Magnus a glass of water which Magnus took with a smile on his face.  
As Magnus placed the empty glass down, he looked at Alec and he ran his hand through Alec his hair. ‘’thank you for looking after me’’ Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec’ forehead as Magnus went to lay back down again. ‘’try to get some more sleep, okay? I will make sure that no one hurts you again’’ Alec said as Magnus nodded his head and drifted back off to sleep.

Alec stayed awake for the rest of the night as he went to grab Magnus some breakfast. When Alec returned, Magnus was awake and sitting up in bed which made Alec smile a little. ‘’good morning… I got you some breakfast’’ Alec said as Magnus got up and kissed Alec his cheek softly and took the tray gently. Alec had gotten him waffles, orange juice and a muffin as there was also a red rose on the tray.   
Magnus went to sit down slowly and he began to eat his breakfast as Alec put his jacket on and pressed a soft kiss on Magnus his forehead and he then sat down next to Magnus. ‘’so, I was thinking… maybe we could go on a vacation? Just us two’’ Magnus wanted to do something with Alec and he wanted this to go without any distractions or interruptions but that wasn’t so easy since he knew that Alec had duties and everything.   
Alec looked at Magnus, surprised but he chuckled softly…   
‘’this is a stupid idea’’ Was what Magnus said to himself in his head but Alec nodded his head and he actually thought that it was a great idea! ‘’that sounds great but maybe another time? You know how hectic it is here, at the institute, now that there basically are demons roaming around freely.’’ Alec said which Magnus agreed to and of course, Alec his job was both of their priority just as Magnus’ mental health as well as his physical health.

-time skip-

It had been a few years since everything had happened and Magnus and Alec had been living in an apartment in New York City again. Everything was going well and everything was absolutely perfect… well, that was what Magnus thought but Alec of course, had an even more perfect image in his head.   
Alec had been gone for several hours now and he had taken Jace with him but Magnus was still with Izzy as they were redecorating everything in the loft but Magnus actually did have his magic but he really wanted to do this by hand.  
Alec and Jace had been at Maryse’ place with the family ring as Alec was going to ask Magnus to marry him but this time, he wanted everything to go as perfect as possible so Alec had set up a date at the park with candles, roses and a blanket for them to sit on. As it was almost 5pm, Izzy just took Magnus to the park where the candles were already lit and the rose petals were on the grass which were leading to the blanket on the grass as Alec was waiting there which made Magnus smile a little bit.

As Magnus was coming closer, Alec took Magnus’ hand and he went to sit down with Magnus slowly. Alec kissed Magnus softly on his lips as Magnus returned the kiss.  
They were both so in love with each other, everyone could see it, no matter how far away they were from the couple. Alec opened the bottle of champagne and he poured it into a glass and handed one to Magnus as he then poured another glass for himself. ‘’on us?’’ Alec asked which Magnus replied to with ‘’on us, my dear.’’ With a wink as they took a sip of the champagne.   
Magnus could sense that Alec was nervous so he just pressed a soft and gentle kiss on Alec his forehead as he said ‘’don’t be nervous, okay? There’s no need to be nervous’’ which was easier said than done for Alec.   
As Magnus took another sip of his champagne, Alec couldn’t help but pull Magnus up with him and he just stood there as Magnus frowned a little… he didn’t know what was going on but he knew that it was something that was making Alec very nervous for some reason.

As Izzy and Jace were watching from a distance, they were also getting nervous and they were wondering why it was taking so long as it had been thirty minutes already but as they were waiting, they saw Magnus’ father in the distance and they just looked at each other and shook both their heads but luckily, the man didn’t see Magnus and Alec which made them feel a little better.   
‘’what is he doing here? I thought that we had closed the portal years ago’’ were the words that came out of Jace’ mouth and of course, just at that moment, they focused on Alec and Magnus again.  
Magnus was trying to make Alec feel less nervous and Alec was holding both of Magnus’ hands as he began to speak the words: ‘’these past few years, have been amazing with you by my side… they have been the absolute best. We have had our ups and downs but we always seem to get out way back to each other… Magnus, I love you so much and I want to spend my whole life with you by my side. I want to grow old and I want to starts a family with you, Magnus Bane…’’ as Alec was speaking, the words made Magnus smile a lot. Alec then went down on one knee and Magnus was rather surprised and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. ‘’Magnus bane, the love of my life, will you marry me, Alexander Lightwood?’’ as opened the box and Alec spoke those words, a ring with the letter ‘’L’’ was to be seen in the box. Magnus then nodded his head as Alec then, slipped the ring on Magnus’ finger, got up and pressed a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips… they were both crying and giggling as it was shown that they were both very happy with each other.  
Jace and Izzy were both very happy as well as they hugged each other. ‘’they finally did it!’’ Izzy said as Jace nodded his head. They let go of each other and made their way over to Magnus and Alec who were still hugging and smiling. 

A few hours later, the four of them, walked back to the institute to pick something up which was just a simple letter but Magnus did not walk in with them since they knew that everyone was going to ask questions about the ring which they did not want to answer just yet. While Magnus was waiting outside, he just walked around in circles like he usually did when he felt a bit nervous.  
Magnus was looking down at his ring as well as his father approached him with a rather disappointing look on his face. Magnus wasn’t too happy about the fact that his father was there and he really did not want him to find out about the ring or the proposal. As Asmodeus did not notice the ring, he just sighed and placed his hand on Magnus’ shoulder and he looked into Magnus’ eyes as he said the words ‘’I have missed you, son’’ as it made Magnus’ skin tingle a little. The voice of his father, was always going to stay with him, no matter what. 

Days passed and eventually weeks and months passed as well as Magnus and Alec both welcomed a little boy… they both had adopted a little boy who was a Shadowhunter, just like Alec was.   
The little boy, had a dark toned skin color as well as dark, wavy hair and brown eyes. Of course, they were immediately in love with the little boy and considered them their own child even if he was adopted.   
As they were teaching the little boy, named Rafael, several things about respect and their whole family, they realized that he was not going to stay little and was eventually going to grow up and of course, they were looking forward to it but they also did not want that to happen.

More months and eventually years had passed and Magnus and Alec had been watching Rafael grow each day, becoming a little bit stronger with each day.   
Of course, he did have a lot of questions on how and when he was going to get a sibling to play with and possibly protect as he wanted to be the best big brother as possible so Magnus and Alec decided that they wanted another child… possibly, one with a warlock mark just as Magnus but they were going to welcome any little creature that came their way.  
But they also did not want this to go rushed and they wanted Rafael and both of them to be ready for when the moment was there. Magnus and Alec had been planning the wedding and they had been making sure that Rafael had everything that his little heart desired.   
No matter what, Magnus and Alec had been training Rafael with little steps at the time, not wanting this to go too fast and possibly injure the little boy as he wasn’t 10 years old yet. The training was mainly just them, going through the runes and trying to draw them on paper which they actually had never thought of but it was working since each day, Rafael was making progress and he slowly started to learn the runes and their meanings.

‘’papa, when am I going to get a sibling? I want someone to play with!’’ Rafael said as he whined softly which Alec just chuckled at. He really did think that Rafael was ready for a sibling but he didn’t know whether Magnus was ready for it.   
‘’as soon as the time is right, you will get a sibling… I promise’’ Alec said as Rafael nodded his head and agreed to it. Rafael then just continued to draw the runes on paper sheets as the runes were looking better and better with each try.

As a few days passed, Alec and Magnus had everything ready for the wedding and it was going to happen in the same week which made Magnus a little nervous. Magnus and Rafael had been picking up their suits for the wedding and they also did some last fittings as the room was being decorated with white and gold decorations.  
‘’are you nervous?’’ Rafael asked as he was helping Magnus with everything that needed to be done. Magnus looked at Rafael and he nodded his head slowly… he was afraid of ruining everything and he was afraid that Alec was going to say no at the last very moment. ‘’just a little bit, why?’’ Magnus was trying not to panic as Rafael was comforting Magnus.   
‘’there is no need to be nervous, papa! Everything is going to be okay! Dad loves you and you know that’’ Rafael smiled as he then placed his suit on a cloth hanger for the wedding. Magnus was making sure that Rafael had everything for the wedding that he was forgetting about the stuff that he needed for the wedding such as the vows and everything else. ‘’papa? Do you have your vows ready?’’ Rafael was going to make sure that Magnus was completely ready for the wedding and he absolutely did not want Magnus to forget the vows. As Rafael said that, Magnus looked up and he shook his head quickly… this is what Rafael was afraid of so he went and grabbed a paper with a pen.   
Magnus looked up and frowned when his son gave him the paper with the pen as he didn’t really know how to even start with the vows. ‘’Rafael, I don’t even know how to start’’ while Magnus snorted a little bit… he thought that Rafael was actually joking with the vows but Rafael made it seem very clear to Magnus that he was serious. ‘’papa, please… you have to write them because you need them for the wedding’’ but as soon as Rafael finished talking, Alec walked in and Rafael just left the room as Alec kissed Magnus softly. 

‘’how are you feeling?’’ Alec was nervous but he tried not to show it so he asked Magnus instead. ‘’I am feeling okay, Alexander. Just a little nervous… why? Is there something wrong?’’ Magnus asked with a slight frown and Alec just shook his head… everything was perfect, well that was what Magnus thought. Alec sighed deeply which concerned Magnus even more but luckily, it wasn’t a big problem and could be solved within an hour. ‘’we just need a few more plates and chairs and then is everything ready’’ Alec explained and Magnus felt this huge weight fall off his shoulders. ‘’oh, I already thought that something serious was wrong or missing… don’t scare me like that, will you?’’ Alec kissed Magnus after Magnus said that and they both just chuckled… they were in love and ready to make if even more official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So, did you guys like this chapter?? I really hope you guys did! Now, this fic is about to end very soon but I will try my best to end it the right way!  
> I will see you guys next time! If you want to let me know what you think, you can always tweet me! My @ is @biscuitbcne


	7. Ave Atque Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is going to be a huge wedding but what will happen when a sudden attack happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! 
> 
> so you've probably noticed that i’ve been gone for quite a while but here is the next (and final) chapter! Enjoy!

Days had passed and Magnus and Alec were ready for the next chapter in their lives. The chapter that was the ending to one book and the beginning of another book.  
As Magnus was getting ready with Rafael, Rafael could sense that his father was very nervous and he could see that his father had barely slept because of the wedding day. ‘’hey... don’t be nervous, okay?’’ Rafael said as Magnus looked over at his son with a smile on his face.   
‘’I will try, my boy. I just hope that everything is going to be okay, you know?’’ Magnus looked down as he spoke while Rafael nodded his head. He understood that Magnus was very nervous and he understood that Magnus wanted everything to go as planned which was sometimes, easier said than done.

Magnus went to sit down and fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket as Raphael and Catarina walked in which made Magnus smile a little but Raphael and Catarina, could see that Magnus was very nervous. They just went to sit down beside Magnus and it was quiet for a few moments. ‘’I know that you feel nervous and I know that you are afraid of everything that could happen but you should know that if something goes wrong, that it is not your or Alec’ fault, okay?’’ Raphael said as it made Magnus smile and nod his head.   
As Raphael, Catarina and Magnus were discussing a few things, Maryse entered Alec’ room where he was completely ready and walking around in circles. ‘’my boy is getting married to the love of his life.’’ Maryse was smiling and Alec was just shaking due to being nervous. ‘’I am so proud of you, Alec. You have come so far and you turned into a handsome, grown man who fights for the people he loves’’ and when Maryse said that, Alec couldn’t help but tear up as Maryse then walked up to Alec and pulled him into a hug. ‘’I am just so afraid of what might happen and I don’t want anyone to get hurt… especially today since this is an important day, you know?’’ Alec was stuttering a little as he pulled away from the hug and looked at his mother. She had a huge smile on her face which made Alec smile as well.  
Moments later, Brother Zachariah was keeping his eyes on the doors, he waited for them to open.   
The music then started to play, filling the whole room and the doors opened. Alec walked down to the altar with his father by his side as Madzie then, started to walk, throwing flowers on the floor while she was wearing a dark red dress. Everyone was already standing up, watching the little girl walk down to her seat.

Once Madzie was sitting, the music kept playing and eventually, Maryse and Magnus came in. their arms were connected and Maryse walked Magnus down to the altar as Magnus was looking around, he saw the ghost of his beloved friend Ragnor Fell who died a few years ago. As Magnus saw him, he nodded his head at the ghost as it then disappeared as Magnus then continued to look around, smiling at all the guests… everyone who Magnus had invited, was there including Raphael who he hadn’t seen in a few years already so he was quite happy to him there.   
Once Maryse and Magnus got to the altar, she let go of Magnus and kissed his cheek gently as he could see that Maryse was very proud of him and her son… Magnus had finally found a family who loved him for who he was, no matter what happened and he was very grateful for that.

Magnus then, went ahead and stan in front of Alec as they were facing each other and the music went silent… they were nervous which was very normal as it was their big day. Everyone then sat back down and all eyes were on the grooms, as they then began to speak and say their vows.  
‘’the love I have for you’’ ‘’is the love, that knows no bounds’’ the grooms said, finishing the sentences as they kept on speaking. ‘’in times, of joy as well as sadness’’ ‘’in sickness and in health’’ they said as everyone slowly began to tear up. ‘’I will love you as my equal’’ Alec said as Magnus continues with ‘’and protect you above all else’’ ‘’to share with you, my truest feelings’’ ‘’and when you speak, I will listen’’ they said as they kept looking into each other’ eyes. ‘’I will catch you when you fall’’ Alec said as Maryse began to tear up. ‘’and when you’re sore, I will help you reach your greatest heights’’ Magnus continued while both grooms, couldn’t stop smiling at each other. ‘’Magnus Bane’’ Alec said as Magnus said ‘’Alexander Gideon Lightwood’’ as they grabbed each other their hands and moved closer to each other. ‘’I am, and will always be your loving husband’’ were the words that filled the room… everyone was tearing up and trying not to make any sound. ‘’it is my honor, to pronounce you— ‘’ Brother Zachariah said but he got interrupted…   
The alarm went off, everything was loud, making Magnus and Alec let go of each other and just as Magnus wanted to walk over to Alec, demons started to break into the institute. ‘’great, I knew that something would happen.’’ Alec said and he basically ran off as Magnus stared to bring the people in safety, making them go to his apartment through a portal. ‘’Magnus, go with them!’’ Alec shouted as Magnus closed the portal and shook his head as he said ‘’I am not leaving you… not now, Alexander, I am never going to leave you.’’ Alec started to tear up and nodded his head. They completely forgot that they hadn’t kissed yet so they hadn’t really made it fully official but they were going to do that later anyways… well, that was what they both thought.  
Alec and Magnus both rushed to the front of the institute to see what was happening and they already saw some people who were hurt so Magnus decided to go and heal them in the infirmary.   
As Magnus was healing people, Alec was fighting the demons just like Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Meliorn and everyone else who didn’t leave with the others. As Magnus had healed almost everyone, a demon who was inside of Catarina her body, was standing behind Magnus, watching down at him. Her eyes were black and she was holding a dagger which she wasn’t going to let go of for sure. As Magnus then noticed her, he tried to ask her for help but he didn’t know that she was possessed as well.  
‘’Catarina, you have to help me and this person, please?’’ Magnus asked as his voice was shaking, afraid of letting people die on Alec and Magnus their wedding day.  
As Catarina didn’t reply, Magnus looked up again and he noticed the black eyes which concerned him but yet, he didn’t know what to do. Magnus got up and he put his hands in front of him as he tried to defend himself but without his magic, he was as good as dead.  
As Magnus then tried to get away, Catarina threw the dagger at Magnus his back which punctured his lungs, causing him to bleed and gasp as he fell to the floor, looking up at Catarina as he then saw her leave… he was gasping for air and trying to get the dagger out which wasn’t easy considering he was in pain.  
A few seconds later, Alec came running in, seeing Magnus sit in a puddle of blood, almost no life was inside of him as Alec then kneeled down, causing his shirt to get bloody as well… he was scared and he didn’t want to lose Magnus since they were going to love together forever but Alec didn’t know everything… Magnus never wanted Alec to die and he didn’t want to die either but he had made a deal with his father, that Alec would be immortal and Magnus would be mortal which Magnus never got to understand… why make one of them immortal and the other mortal?  
As Alec was holding Magnus, he had pulled the dagger out, keeping pressure on the wound… tears running down his face, causing Magnus his shoulder to get wet from his tears.  
‘’I will forever be your loving husband… whether I’m dead of alive’’ Magnus was basically mumbling as Alec shook his head, refusing to let go of Magnus. ‘’no, you can’t die and you won’t die, Magnus. We were supposed to live together forever and this cant end now.’’ Alec was choking on his tears as Magnus was slipping away slowly but Alec was making sure that he wasn’t going to anytime soon… yet, he knew that Magnus wouldn’t be able to get saved if there wasn’t going to be any help soon.   
‘’you are going to be okay, you hear me?’’ Alec was trying to keep Magnus awake as Magnus had closed his eyes and took his last breath. ‘’please, you can’t leave me… please’’ Alec was trying to wake Magnus up as the rest ran in and they saw Magnus and Alec sitting on the floor. Everything was covered in blood and everything was basically destroyed… Clary kneeled down beside Magnus and Alec as she teared up as well. ‘’what happened.?’’ Clary asked and Alec was just speechless since he wanted Magnus back but one thing, he wondered was how Magnus could die if he told Alec that he was still immortal but he wanted Magnus to be at peace now. Alec was still sitting on the floor with Magnus in his arms as Maryse then ran in and she was mostly shocked.   
Maryse sat down with Alec and she hugged him gently, not caring about the blood since she wanted to comfort Alec as much as she could. ‘’sweetheart, I am so sorry that this happened’’ she said as Alec was shaking his head repeatedly, refusing to believe that Magnus was dead now.

Alec then carried Magnus to the bed at the infirmary and gently placed him on the bed, tears running down his cheeks while looking at the body of Magnus… he wanted Magnus back and he wanted to tell him how much he loved him but he had to think about how he was going to tell Rafael about the death of his father which wasn’t going to be easy. As Alec was brushing Magnus’ hair with his hand, Rafael walked in and he already looked shocked as he made his way over to Magnus and Alec. ‘’what happened? Why is he sleeping?’’ Rafael asked and Alec felt his heart beat get faster, making it unable for him to even breathe or speak as he just shook his head and Rafael immediately knew what happened which made him tear up as well.  
‘’no, that can’t be right! Please wake up!’’ Rafael was shouting and trying to wake Magnus up but the body of Magnus, was cold and it was bloody as well. Alec took Rafael his hand gently and pulled him into a hug as he said ‘’he is at peace now, okay? He isn’t in pain anymore’’ which made him tear up as Rafael was crying silently.

Hours later, Alec was still sitting with Magnus, refusing to let go of his hand as he still wanted Magnus back… this was the only thing that he ever wanted and he was going to try to bring him back, even though if it meant breaking one of the Angels their rules. Maryse had taken Rafael away so he could take a nap and didn’t have to watch his father lay on a table as she walked in again and placed her hands on Alec his shoulders… she was upset as well and she knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things that Alec was going to have to go through as she knew that it was going to take ages for Alec to fully be okay again.  
‘’want to go for dinner? You need to eat’’ she said as Alec shook his head slowly. He wanted to stay with Magnus and wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon as he knew that Magnus wouldn’t have done that either.  
Maryse was worried about Alec and she wanted him to eat and drink and be healthy and not to be upset even though she knew that he was going to be upset for a little while. Alec was caressing Magnus’ hand and then started to caress Magnus’ cheek which was cold which scared him a little.  
Alec knew that he was going to mourn a lot and he didn’t want anyone to see him mourn as he was planning on pushing his feelings away but no one was going to let that happen… they wanted Alec to mourn the death of his husband since mourning wasn’t a bad thing to do.

Days had passed and they were preparing Magnus’ funeral while Alec hadn’t been eating since Magnus died as he came up with something… Alec grabbed Magnus’ box and he looked at it as he then went to grab his own box which he was going to use for memories of Magnus since he was sure that he was never going to move on from Magnus. Alec opened his wooden box and he placed the omamori charm in it as he then began to tear up.   
Alec went to sit down on the bed and he went to lay down with the box in his arms as he then found a letter that Magnus had written and wanted to give to Alec when something bad had happened which was why he opened it and seeing Magnus’ handwriting, made him cry. How was he going to read the letter without crying? It was basically impossible.   
‘’dear Alexander, by the time that you read this, I will not be here anymore… our memories will always live amongst us and those memories are the ones that I don’t want you to forget. You have brought me happiness and you have taught me a lot as well. You have been an amazing boyfriend and I couldn’t have wished for a better one. Just know that none of this was your fault but my fault. The reason that I died, Is because I made a deal with my father… to save you and let you live, I wanted to make you immortal, just so I wasn’t going to lose you just yet but to make you immortal, he had to make me mortal so I’m asking you, do not go after my father… this was my choice and I don’t want you to be in pain any longer as well. I have found my peace and just remember that I have loved you more than I’ve loved anyone in my life.   
Alexander, I love you a lot… take care, don’t forget me.  
Sincerely, Magnus. Aku Cinta Kamu’’

As Alec read the letter, he was tearing up and tears were running down his face… he couldn’t stop them and he wasn’t going to anytime soon. He had loved Magnus for so long and now, everything was gone. Several years, gone and all he had, were memories.   
Alec curled up on the bed, sniffing Magnus’ pillow which smelled like Magnus his hair as he slowly began to fall asleep but then, Maryse walked in to find Alec on the bed, crying with the box and letter in his arms. ‘’oh, my boy.’’ Maryse said and Alec was sniffling as he felt Maryse hug him… she was spooning him and didn’t want him to be alone. ‘’its okay… its okay, sweetheart’’ Maryse said repeatedly as Alec started to fall asleep again in his mother’ arms.

Hours later, Alec woke up and his mother was still there, holding him in her arms as she also fell asleep. Alec got up and covered his mother with the duvet of the bed. He then walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee but as soon as he saw Magnus’ mug, he teared up again… this wasn’t going to be easy for Alec but he knew that he had to be strong so he just tried not to look at the mug and made himself a cup of coffee. Everything reminded him of Magnus and he didn’t hate it but also didn’t love it.   
Alec drank his coffee in the kitchen and just stared at the wall as he felt empty and just completely numb which wasn’t a good combination for sure. As Maryse then woke up and made her way over to the kitchen, she couldn’t help but smile at her son even though she knew that it probably wasn’t a smart thing but yet, Alec didn’t notice her as he was zoned away. ‘’did you sleep okay?’’ she asked and Alec looked up quickly and nodded his head slowly. ‘’I slept okay. Thank you for being here with me, mom’’ Alec said which made Maryse smile a bit more. Alec finished his coffee as he then looked at the floor again as Maryse frowned a little… she could see that Alec wasn’t okay and she wanted Alec to be okay.  
As Alec and Maryse spoke about the funeral, Alec basically didn’t want to think about the fact that he will have to burry his husband. Alec had loved Magnus since the beginning and he was always going to love Magnus no matter if he was alive or dead.   
Alec and Maryse made their way over to the office of Alec and they sat down there as it stayed silent for 2 whole minutes before Maryse let out a sigh and said ‘’Alec, he loved you, you know that, right?’’ which Alec didn’t really reply to as he didn’t even know if he should believe it or not. Maryse wanted to help Alec and she wanted him to be okay and she wanted him to smile and be happy again but she also knew that he had to mourn the death of Magnus and she knew for sure that it would take a while but that was okay because she was going to be there with Alec all the time and she was going to be there for him, no matter what. 

It wasn’t easy but Alec had been planning Magnus’ funeral and they hadn’t changed Magnus’ outfit since Alec didn’t want that to happen. Alec had chosen a white with gold coffin and he had chosen a place to burry Magnus which wasn’t far from the institute so Alec could go and talk to Magnus every day. There were white flowers and Alec was wearing a black tux which he also wore during the wedding. Alec had kept one of Magnus’ rings so he could put it in his box just to remember Magnus.   
As the funeral was happening, Alec was mainly looking down, crying silently as he listened to the words that were spoken. Rafael was sitting next to Alec who was mainly feeling numb and he was just staring at the ground as he leaned against Alec’ arm.  
Alec then got up to say a few words as he didn’t even know how to breathe properly which made the situation even worse than it already was. ‘’Magnus Bane… loving husband, father and friend who has always been there for people when they needed him. He was an amazing man who unfortunately, passed away after being a hero… Magnus Bane is a man that won’t be forgotten and will always be loved. In the period of our relationship, we have been through a lot… we have had happy moments but also sad moments which hadn’t really been the best things but it made me appreciate him a lot and appreciate him for the man that he was. He will always be loved and will always be missed. Magnus, thank you for being the best person that someone could’ve ever known… thank you for everything, Magnus’’ Alec said and he wiped away his tears as he then walked away, back to his seat.

Alec never realized that it would be this hard to say goodbye to Magnus and he knew that once they were going to lower the coffin, that it was going to be even harder which was why Maryse was going to stay with Alec for the next few days and she was going to stay with Alec after they lowered the coffin for sure. After the ceremony, everyone made their way over to the cemetery which was where Alec didn’t even want to be but he didn’t want to miss it. Once they were at the place, they started to lower the coffin and Alec could feel tears running down his cheeks as he was holding Rafael close to him… this was one of the moments that Alec hated and he could then feel an arm on his shoulder… it was Jace’ arm and Maryse’ arm.  
As soon as the coffin was lowered, Alec couldn’t help it but breakdown… his face was red from the tears and Maryse just hugged Alec. She felt bad for Alec and she hated to see her children cry for sure. 

As everyone began to leave with tears in their eyes, Alec was the only one who was staring at the hole with the coffin in it as he threw a flower on it as he then nodded his head and said ‘’I hope that they are treating you good up there… I will miss you’’ and he then walked away with tears in his eyes.   
As he walked back to Rafael, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Maryse, they welcomed him with open arms and hugged him one by one since they all knew that Alec needed them the most right now. ‘’hey, what if we go and get some coffee?’’ Jace asked but Alec, shook his head and said ‘’I just want to be alone right now… I am sorry’’ as he then walked away, back to the loft of Magnus and he sat down by the door… all the memories they shared together, were in that loft and he didn’t know how to even look at Magnus’ stuff without crying which was why he sat outside of the loft, staring at the walls.  
As Maryse arrived at the loft and she noticed the tears in his eyes as she sighed softly… she had a feeling that Alec might’ve been not okay which was why she checked up on him and that feeling that she had, was right. Maryse sat down next to Alec and she wrapped her arms around Alec. ‘’maybe it’s better if you stay at the institute for a while? Just so you can mourn, you know?’’ Maryse said and Alec immediately shook his head and it was definitely not something that he wanted but he also knew that it was maybe the best thing to do at this point but he didn’t want to leave Magnus’ loft empty. ‘’no, it’s okay… I will just stay here and if I really can’t handle it, I will just return to the institute.’’ Alec’ voice was shaking and Maryse noticed that too.  
Maryse helped Alec to get up and she opened the door for Alec but she wasn’t going to leave him since she didn’t want something bad to happen to Alec and she knew for sure that Alec wasn’t going to be okay for a good while. Alec missed Magnus so much, that he couldn’t even look around without crying… he really didn’t know how he was going to get over this and he wished that he had protected Magnus during the attack so this wouldn’t have happened. 

Alec was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor as Maryse handed Alec a cup of coffee in the hope that it would cheer him up a little more. Alec grabbed the cup and he smiled at his mother as he whispered ‘’thank you’’ really silently. Maryse sat down next to her son and she caressed Alec’ shoulder to comfort him a little more. She had noticed a box on the table and she just looked at it and immediately knew what kind of box it was without even having to ask about it and she just hoped that Alec was going to be okay again.   
Alec grabbed the box and he opened it as he just stared at the things inside of the box. Maryse could see items of Magnus in the box but she just stayed silent.

Years passed and the 4-year anniversary of Magnus’ death, was coming up which obviously was something that Alec was still dealing with. The 4-year wedding anniversary, was coming up as well as it was on the same day. Usually on these days, Alec took the day off so he could be alone in peace and just think about the memories but that wasn’t as easy as Alec had thought it would be considering Alec had still been having dreams about the day that Magnus got killed which kept him awake at night.   
During the hard times, Alec’ friends and family, had been there for him and they had always helped him which he appreciated but he barely ever asked for the help that he actually needed… in fact, Alec had been closing himself off and this had been something that he actually was struggling with but never showed. Alec didn’t like to ask help and he knew that if he would ever ask for help, that he would always ask his mom or Izzy for help since they had been the ones that Alec trusted.   
But Magnus’ death also had positive sides as Alec, had been becoming closer to Magnus’ family like Raphael who told him a lot of stories about the time that Magnus made sure that he had a roof above his head. The stories were sometimes funny but sometimes, they were a bit upsetting. It was great for Alec to hear how much Raphael looked up to Magnus and it was great to hear that Raphael considered Magnus his father.

Maryse had married Luke and they had been married for over 2-years already. They were happy and so were Maryse’ children as they were all happy for their mother… when it came to Alec and Magnus their son, Rafael, it had been difficult considering Rafael hadn’t been training or listening as well as Alec had hoped which was why Rafael was staying with Maryse and Luke until Alec was completely ready to take Rafael again.   
Maia and Simon had broken up a while ago which was why Maia had moved back to Queens to be with her family again and maybe, study a little more.   
Clary and Jace on the other hand, had moved to Idris together as they were planning on getting married anyways. Clary had been struggling with Magnus’ death as much Alec but she knew that Magnus would’ve wanted her to be strong.  
As Alec became Inquisitor, Izzy had become HOTI as she was happy with who she had become. Izzy was pretty much hoping that Alec his mental health would get better over time but she also knew that he probably, would never be able to move on from Magnus. She understood how much Alec had loved Magnus and she understood that it was always going to be hard for him. 

Helen and Aline had also found each other as they had been living together and they were engaged! They were planning on getting married in about a year and they were going to be sure to remember Magnus on that day.   
Alec had been visiting Magnus’ grave every day, telling him how much he missed him and what was happing at that very moment but he also knew that he had to decrease it to once a week since he was in Idris now and traveling through portals every day, was something that he wasn’t going to be able to do since sooner or later, it was going to be pretty much busy all the time so Alec was most likely to be busy a lot more.   
Everyone had been happy and everyone had been helping Alec as much as they could and slowly, Alec was getting there… slowly, he was getting better and soon, Alec was actually going to be welcoming new Shadowhunters who were going to be trained a lot more and in a different way.

Alec might’ve lost the love of his life, but he for sure hasn’t lost the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ‘Stay With Me’ and I genuinely hope that you guys enjoyed it! Thank you, once again.
> 
> You can always follow me on twitter (@rosepetalbane) if you want to stay updated on new fics or just want to be friends! Thank you so much.


End file.
